You cant choose who you fall for
by words-are-mine
Summary: This is a slash, so haters beware.  You cant choose who you fall for.  Ginny certainly couldnt.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, thought I wish I did. This is a fiction based off of J.K. Rowling's work, using her ideas and changing them to make this story, no profit is made, blah blah blah. I think you know it by now.

A/N: Although I LOVED the last few books, I changed a few things for this story, such as who ended up with who, and who died. I brought Tonks, George, Lupin, and Sirius back to life for this story. For reasons later explained, Snape stayed dead, I'm sorry I love him too and I wish he didn't die so please don't write me hate reviews for that fact. Dumbledore stayed dead, for no particular reason other than I didn't need him for this story. This IS a slash story, so haters beware. Don't read it if you don't like it, simple as that.

Ginny Weasley stood in her living room and happily sighed. After two hard days of moving boxes and unpacking she finally had everything in its place in her new apartment over an apothecary's shop in Diagon Alley, Eye Of Newt. She was so excited the week before when she learned she bagged the apartment. Just a hop away from the Headquarters of the Puddlemere United, the Quidditch team that signed her on as a Chaser after she graduated from Hogwarts, it also was right next to her brothers' shop. George owled her on her last day at Hogwarts, asking if she wanted to help out at WWW in the afternoons for extra gold, and she readily agreed. Her current girlfriend had expensive tastes to go with her great body and skills in bed. Not that she would tell George that. If no one had guessed, that Harry Potter was currently the only person who knew her sexual preferences. She wasn't ready to see the look on her mother's face yet when she found out Ginny wasn't going to get married, or have children. At the tought of Harry, she remembered his last letter to her mentioning he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron this week with Ron and Hermione. Aparrently the three musketeers, as she thought of them, weren't ready to go back to their jobs just yet after a year abroad, seeing the wizarding sights and making connections for their Auror jobs at the MOM.

Ginny took one last look at the room and walked down to the street, which was surprisingly empty of shopper. Although she could have just apparated, Ginny preferred the walk to the pub and inn that sat just at the end of the line of shops. Slipping in the door she glanced around. Tom, the bartender, was cleaning off a table in the almost empty room. She waved at him and made her way to a small corner in the table, where two wizards and a witch sat, deep in conversation. The redheaded wizard kept glancing at the witch as she watched the black haired wizard with glasses talk.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late," Ginny startled them, "I just finished unpacking."

Harry grinned up at her. "If it isn't Quidditch legend Ginny Weasley. Quick, get her autograph, 'cause I hear she's gonna be big!"

"Hi Harry. Nice to see you to." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek, then slid onto the chair next to him.

"Hello Ginny. Your not late. We just ordered a round of firewisky. Harry was telling us about the rumors of a legislation to start a wizarding school in America." Hermione smiled at Ginny and tucked her long, curly hair behind her ear. Ginny froze for a second. Hermione had gotten even more beautiful in the year she was gone.

"Kingsley made a speech about it the other day about how dangerous it was to have all those untrained wizards running around there. And Hello to you too little sis," Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"I didn't forget you, Ron. Nice to see you. Are you going to drop by the shop and see what Fred has been working on?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I reckon so. I have some Spanish blisterpods to give him. HE owes me big for those, almost got arrested entering the country. If it hadn't been for my mate Harry here, they would have found them."

Tom chose that moment to walk up with the tray. He set a glass in front of each of them, giving Hermione's body a once over before walking off without a word.

"What was up with that?" Ron asked jealously.

"Ron, you cant deny Hermione has got it going on! Geez…Well cheers," Harry said, raising his glass. They followed suit, draining their glasses, "I swear that stuff get stronger by the year. So, Ginny, when do we get to see this new apartment of yours?"

"When we finish here if you want. It has two rooms, and an amazing view spell on the windows, so I can look out to a gorgeous beach, or pretty mountains during a sunrise, or anything else. How long are you lot staying again?"

"Well, Harry and Ron are staying a week but I need to stay longer and look for a place of my own. A few weeks ago Mum wrote me and told me my apartment got let out to someone." Hermione made a face.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I was going to look for a roommate, but I would prefer someone I knew. And you wont be able to find somewhere else for at least the summer, everywhere is full. I waited months for this one." Ginny was rewarded with a gasp from Hermione, who jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, do you mean it! That would be wonderful! I would love to be your roommate. Its so hard nowadays to find places near Diagon Alley or the MOM. And since I am assigned right here in Diagon Alley, it would be perfect! You are the best Ginny," Hermione beamed at a blushing Ginny.

"Don't tell her that, it'll just get to her head. I'm hungry, by the way." Ron stated, as if they had asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get a head your size!" Ginny joked, dodging Ron's playful punch. "Well I cant see any reason for you not to move in right away. Why don't we take you things up there, and then I can cook dinner for us all."

And that's what they did.

* * *

p.s. to all my AMAZING reviewers out there: please forgive me for my long absence. A full explanation is on my bio. I will update all my stories soon, I swear! I love you all. 


End file.
